Das neue Leben des Severus Snapes
by Kiwiomat
Summary: Das ist eine Geschichte über den Zaubertranklehrer Severus Snape.
1. Default Chapter

**Prolog**

_Severus Snape in Gedanken:_

Endlich haben die Sommerferien begonnen und keine nervtötenden Schüler lärmen mehr in Hogwarts herum. Was für eine genießerische Stille! Allerdings trübt der Gedanke an Voldemorts geplanter Herrschaft meine gute Laune gleich wieder dem Tiefpunkt entgegen. Nein, wir haben es immer noch nicht geschafft Ihn zu besiegen und langsam aber sicher wird es immer unerträglicher in Voldemorts Diensten zu stehen. ER wird vorsichtiger und rücksichtsloser gegenüber seinen treuen Todessern. Wobei man bei mir nicht gerade von treu sprechen kann, denn schließlich bin ich ein Spion für die gute Seite. Trotzdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass mich Voldemort schon längst umgebracht hätte, wenn ich nicht sehr komplizierte Tränke für Ihn herstellen könnte. Außerdem war es schon immer sehr hilfreich gewesen seinen Geist verschließen zu können, ein gutes Serum gegen das Veterasium und zu dem ein Schmerzmittel für den Crucius- Fluch zu haben. Da bräuchte ich mir sonst wirklich keine Hoffnungen zu machen. Ohne diesen Trank könnte ich sonst in manchen Nächten gar nicht mehr schlafen, wenn ich es denn überhaupt tat. Denn nach vielen Nächten, in welchen ich dann Aufträge für Voldemort ausführen musste, war ich bestimmt nicht mehr in der Lage an so etwas wie Schlaf zu denken. Wie soll ich auch die Gesichter der Menschen vergessen können, die ich in solchen Nächten umbringen musste. Der Schlaf konnte mir da auch nicht weiter helfen, weil ich dann meistens Alpträume von genau diesen Nächten bekam. Da sehe ich so oder so immer wieder die Gesichter vor mir, welche mich haßerfüllt und gleichzeitig mit so einer gewaltigen Todesangst ansahen, dass ich den Schlaf gleich wieder vergessen konnte. Auch wenn mir das schiere Qualen bereitet, so werde ich ganz bestimmt niemanden je etwas darüber erzählen oder zeigen. Doch Albus kann ich nicht einfach so etwas vormachen und ich denke er ahnt, nein weiß darüber sehr wohl Bescheid. Leider fühlt sich Albus dafür auch gleich schuldig mich als Spion einzusetzen, obwohl ich diese Entscheidung letztendlich selbst gefällt habe. Trotzdem ist es gut zu wissen, dass er immer zu mir halten wird und somit mir als Einziger vollständig vertraut. Es ist schließlich eine Tatsache, dass ich irgendwann entweder von Voldemort getötet, vom Ministerium verhaftet oder anderweitig sterben werde. In diesem Moment wird mir mal wieder bewusst, dass mir das Sterben keine Angst mehr bereitet. Zu viel war schon in meiner Vergangenheit passiert, so viele Schmerzen hatte ich schon ertragen und somit sehe ich den Tod eher als eine Art Beendigung eines schmerzvollem Lebens an. Was habe ich schon erreicht? Durch meine Hand sind nur viel zu viele Menschen gestorben und die paar Hinweise, die dann zu den erfolgreichen Plänen des Phönix Ordens führten, können mir niemals die Schuld für meine Verbrechen nehmen. Wahrscheinlich werde ich niemals glücklich oder verliebt sein, wenn es so etwas überhaupt für mich geben sollte. Ich bin doch schließlich nur ein Scheusal, ein Todesser mit kaltem Herzen. Aber meine wahre Gestalt werde ich bis zum endgültigen Tod von Voldemort aufrecht erhalten, falls ich bin dahin noch lebe. Ich möchte gerne eine Frau an meiner Seite wissen, die ich wirklich aus ganzen Herzen liebe und vielleicht sogar mit dieser eine kleine Familie gründen. Halt! Stopp! Was denke ich denn hier? Ich brauche niemanden und wie sagt man so schön: Wer gute Freunde hat, braucht sich keine Feinde zu machen . Feinde habe ich schließlich schon genug, wozu brauche ich da noch Freunde oder gar eine Frau! Nein, die brauche ich alle nicht. Statt dessen sollte ich lieber damit anfangen den Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen.

Auf die Wünsche seines Herzen sollte man hören ...


	2. 1 Kapitel

**Kapitel**

_Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Aber ich war im Urlaub und hatte nur ein paar Stunden eines ganzen Tages Zeit, um dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. _

_Aufgrund eines Reviews/ Kommis möchte ich noch mal darauf hinweisen, dass hier bedauerlicher Weise kein SS & RL Pairing drin vorkommt. _

_Bitte teilt mir mit, wie ihr die Geschichte bis jetzt findet. Kritik oder Verbesserungsvorschläge sind ebenfalls erwünscht_! _;-) _

_LG Kiwio_

Drei Tage später

Fertig! So die fehlenden Tränke für die Krankenstation sind nachgefüllt und einen Vorrat für den Wolfsbanntrank habe ich auch angelegt. Den Trank brauch man nur noch aufzuwärmen und dann ist dieser zum Trinken geeignet. Jetzt könnte ich mir eigentlich erstmal eine Pause gönnen, denn schließlich habe ich noch vor mein neues Buch Längst vergessene Zaubertränke zu lesen. Vielleicht kann ich im Diesen noch irgendeinen Trank finden, der mir sehr nützlich sein könnte bei meiner Tätigkeit als Spion. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, dass es erst 7.00 Uhr morgens war. Das bedeutete mir blieb noch der gesamte restliche Tag, um mich mit den Studien der Zaubertränke zu beschäftigen. Ich machte mich also auf den Weg von meinen Labor in mein Wohnzimmer zu kommen und setzte mich dort auf meinen Lieblingssessel vor den Kamin. Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung entfachte ich ein Feuer im Kamin und wandte mich dann meinen Buch zu, das auf einem Beistelltisch neben dem Sessel lag. Als ich das Buch herunter genommen hatte und aufschlagen wollte, bemerkte ich plötzlich einen dumpfen Schmerz in meinen linken Arm. Wirklich Klasse! Wie immer musste mich Voldemort in solchen ruhigen Momenten stören, in dem Er mich zu sich rief. Meinen freien Tag dürfte ich nun wieder für ein Todessertreffen opfern und das, obwohl ich seit Voldemorts Wiederaufer- stehung das erste Mal frei hatte. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn Voldemort mir mal eine kleine Auszeit gegönnt hätte. Seufzend legte ich also mein Buch zurück auf den Beistelltisch und schritt zum Kleiderhaken neben der Tür, um von dort meinen Todesserumhang herunter zu nehmen. Nachdem ich meine Räume verlassen hatte, verschloß ich noch im Gehen meine Tür mit diversen Bannen und Flüchen, damit sich niemand Zutritt während meiner Abwesenheit verschaffen konnte. Kaum hatte ich das Eingangsportal hinter mir gelassen, warf ich mir meinen Todesserumhang über und verschmolz dann regelrecht mit den Schatten des Schlosses. Während ich über das Gelände von Hogwarts lief ging mir wieder mal durch den Kopf, dass Albus bestimmt gemerkt hatte das ich gerufen wurde und dann in seinem Büro auf meine Rückkehr warten würde. Ich konnte nur hoffen das Voldemort sich nicht wieder so glorreiche Ideen ausgedacht hatte, denn diese entsprachen ganz und gar nicht meiner Vorstellung. Das Voldemort immer verrückter wurde hinderte Ihn leider auch nicht daran weiter Muggel auf grausamste Art und Weise töten zu wollen. Aber eins war auf jeden Fall klar! Der selbst ernannte Herrscher über Leben und Tod fürchtete seinen eigenen Tod so sehr, dass er immer noch vergeblich nach einem Mittel suchte, um unsterblich zu werden. Eigentlich könnte er meiner Meinung nach gleich ein Vampir werden, denn schließlich mochte Voldemort die Dunkelheit und sah schon lebendig wie ein Toter mit Schlangengesicht aus. Diese Methode hatte aber den Nachteil das Er dann wirklich tot war und nur lebendig bleiben würde, wenn Er Blut trinken würde. Allerdings sollte Ihn das wirklich am Wenigsten stören. Während dieser Gedanken eilte ich schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Hogsmeade und Verbotener Wald bis ich die Grenze nicht mehr spürte und apparierte dem dunklen Mal folgend sofort zu Voldemort. Nach einer kurzen Dunkelheit fand ich mich auf einem Friedhof wieder und hielt sogleich Ausschau nach einem Hinweis auf einem Grabstein, um zu wissen wohin ich als Nächstes apparieren musste. Diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme hatte Voldemort eingeführt damit nachfolgende Auroren, welche vielleicht diesen Todesser beobachtet hatten, nicht die Versammlung stören konnten. Diese würden sich dann durch einen besonderen Schutzmechanismus verraten, weil Voldemort einen Bann auf diesen Ort gelegt hatte. Keine zwei Minuten später hatte ich den Hinweis entdeckt und der führte mich zu einem Anwesen in einem abgelegenen Ort im Norden von Schottland.

Das dieses Anwesen in Schottland stand hatte ich durch einen Zufall von Voldemort persönlich mitbekommen, aber wusste ich nichts Genaueres darüber, weshalb der Orden den genauen Standpunkt leider nicht kannte. Sofort als ich an kam konnte ich sehen, dass fast alle anderen Todesser aus dem inneren Zirkel anwesend waren. Ich stellte mich an meinen Platz in Todesserkreis und wartete wie die Anderen auf die Ankunft von Voldemort. Als dann schließlich alle Todesser eingetroffen waren, konnte ich plötzlich eine eisige Kälte spüren und mit einem grünartigen Nebel erschien Voldemort genau in der Mitte unseres Kreises. Je nach Rangordnung trat nun ein Todesser hervor, rutschte auf Knien zu Voldemort und küsste den Saum seines Umhanges. Ich verabscheute diese Form der Begrüßung zu tiefst, was ich mir aber keinesfalls anmerken lies, und stellte mich wieder aufrecht hin. Nachdem dann endlich alle Ihn begrüßt hatten fing Voldemort sogleich mit seiner aufmüpfernen Rede an. Diese dauerte meistens mehrere Stunden und beinhaltete zu dem immer wieder den Hass auf Muggel oder Halbblüter. Auf die Idee, dass selbst Voldemort ein Halbblüter war, schien noch niemand in diesem Kreis richtig mitbekommen zu haben. Dafür dürften wir uns jetzt dieses Geschwafel anhören, was ich mit am Schlimmsten an so einem Treffen fand. Trotzdem hörte ich aufmerksam zu, denn schließlich könnte Voldemort ja in dieser Rede irgendwelche wichtigen Informationen für den Orden verlauten lassen. Und wieder einmal hatte ich mich nicht getäuscht. Nach drei Stunden zu Hörens von Voldemorts flammender Rede begann dieser über die Ausgrabung einer alten Zaubererstätte zu berichten, wo das Zaubereiministerium bereits seine Mitarbeiter hingeschickt hatte. Von diesem Unternehmen hatte Er durch irgendeinen Todesser erfahren, der im Ministerium arbeitete und vor allem auch das ein Muggelarchäologe dieses entdeckt hätte. Allerdings ließ Voldemort durch sickern, dass sich dieser Archäologe nach einer gründlichen Befragung dann nicht mehr an seiner Entdeckung erfreuen könnte. Was dies genau bedeutete konnte man sich denken. Zum Schluß seiner langen Rede verteilte Voldemort noch verschiedene Aufträge, wobei die Todesser aus dem inneren Zirkel auch welche weitergaben die nicht ganz so hoch in der Hierarchie standen. Da ich bis jetzt noch keinen Auftrag bekommen hatte dachte ich schon, dass ich heute ohne einen Einsatz nach Hogwarts zurück kehren konnte, aber dafür mit neuen Informationen. Doch da sagte Voldemort zu mir:

Giftmischer, du bleibst hier! Die Anderen können gehen!

Nachdem dann alle appariert waren, stand ich nun allein Voldemort gegenüber und fragte mich, was Er von mir wollen könnte ...


End file.
